The present invention relates to eyesight protection/sound recording for a television receiver, and more particularly, to a viewing distance warning/sound recording apparatus and the method thereof by which a visible message previously recorded for eyesight protection can be outputted if an object is detected within a predetermined distance from a television screen and a specific message of a televiewer's can be recorded and reproduced to others during his absence.